The new reality of this century is that we are living in a world where airborne hazards of pathogenic microorganisms are a major threat to populations. Whether natural occurrences, industry, terrorism, or warfare causes the threat, it represents an ever-present concern. Attention has been directed to the decontamination of buildings, hospitals, post offices, nursing homes, laboratories, subways, trains, airplanes, structures, equipment, facilities, and even personnel. Over many years, various highly dangerous biological warfare agents have been developed. Many nations possess large stockpiles of these agents.
There is a need for effective and quick decontamination technology for biological agents. Although numerous other technologies exist, the primary method is chlorine in the form of a hypochlorite solution that is either sprayed or applied on the object requiring decontamination. Other technologies utilize chemicals, such as chlorine dioxide, hydrogen peroxide, methyl bromide and the like. The current technologies have problems such as corrosion, non-effectiveness in low concentrations or quantities, toxic by-products, collateral damage to equipment and items within a facility or building, and logistical issues.
Each of these chemicals requires extensive training and safeguards for hazardous materials handling and storage including costly permits for purchasing in addition to handling and storage. In higher concentrations required for rapid and complete disinfection they pose a real and dangerous threat if not stored or handled properly. Additional hazards exist during and even after their use as the area must receive additional cleaning to remove the disinfectant before occupancy.
One problem with current decontamination technologies is the size and bulkiness of the current systems causing logistical issues and handling/maneuvering inconveniences. Therefore, what is needed is an efficacious, reliable, and yet compact decontamination system which does not rely on hazardous chemicals which present long exposure risks.